


Sore Loser

by gaylo_ben



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Art, Bottom Poe Dameron, Canon Universe, Clothed Sex, DarkPilot, Fan Art, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, Jedi Ben Solo, Life long friends, M/M, Outer Space, Padawan Ben Solo, Pre-Canon, Sexual Tension, Top Kylo Ren, benpoe, pilot academy poe dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/pseuds/gaylo_ben
Summary: Ben Solo and Poe Dameron make a 'bet'. Who is the better pilot? ...Winner gets to top.





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/gifts).



“You cheated on your flight time!” Poe turned toward Ben in the cramped cockpit they were sharing, throwing off his headset in frustration. “You said you wouldn't use the Force.”

“I didn't!” Ben yelled back unconvincingly, hair going wild, speckled cheeks turning bright red. His teeth, still way too big for his mouth, were bared in anger. 

“You always break the rules!" Poe huffed, handsome face squishing into a pout. "This is the hundredth time you've cheated, Ben. You're a sore loser and you don't like it when I win our bets.” 

Ben growled like a wampa as he stood from the pilot seat, “I didn't cheat! I'm a better pilot than you, Poe! And you know it!” 

Poe scoffed. “Are you serious? You didn't even get your pilot's license yet. I learned how to fly when I was _six years old!_ ” 

“Well... You're so short you couldn't even reach a _hyper drive_.” 

Poe stood on his toes, rising closer to Ben's height, getting in his face. “You're just too embarrassed to lose to me because your dad is _Han Solo_.” 

Ben leaned right back down into Poe's space, voice low and deep, dark eyes narrow, “I won fair and square, Poe. Pay up.” Ben didn't want to argue anymore. He wanted his prize. “It was your idea. Winner gets the top...” 

Poe knew there was no reasoning with Ben when he was determined to get what he wanted. Plus, Poe thought, Ben looked extremely hot when he was all riled up. 

A heavy hand landed on the shoulder of Poe's faded leather jacket, backing the shorter pilot up until Poe's perfect butt hit the window console. A butt that the Jedi-in-training had been chasing since long before they started this bet. 

Poe leaned over and switched on the autopilot with a smirk, toeing out of his boots. Thick lashes batting, he went for Ben's fly, “Then show me what you got, Ben Solo.” Sometimes he didn't mind losing. 

[full size](https://78.media.tumblr.com/28adcc216384f6c9e52034daabc4e95d/tumblr_p77k0fUU8u1v5dzygo1_1280.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt: _I'm really into the 'Poe is the best pilot in the galaxy' plus Kylo being the Force-sensitive son of Han Solo. Really just give me all of the super-competitive flying you can, with or without sexual shenanigans along the way (possibly in cockpits?? the Silencer looks sort of roomy, we know the Falcon is, bad!sex in an X-wing where they definitely don't actually fit could be hilarious and fun). I would love it as pre-canon teenagers and early twenties fic, or maybe it starts/continues when they're older and on different sides and has all the corresponding messy baggage to go along with it. Or angle it into redeemed Kylo too, I'm so not fussy. I'm still mourning Black One so incorporate that however you like._
> 
> Hope you like it!!!! Thank you for the Ben/Poe exchange everyone! :D


End file.
